


let's wander till the fuckers demand an encore

by Curator_of_Crows



Series: so one last time love, come and rip my clothes off [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neurodivergent MC, Nicknames, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, affectionate nicknames, but brief, gender neutral reader, kind of subby geralt, no beta we die like men, pairings were weird but its geraskefer x oc, yen and jask are civil bc they care about their partners' feelings, yen doms mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator_of_Crows/pseuds/Curator_of_Crows
Summary: The door unlocks and swings open- you close your legs like Yen’s hand wasn’t already in your pants but Geralt stands there, wearing a tired look on his face. A tired look that’s replaced by something else as his eyes land on the two of you on the bed. The door was already shut behind him and he smirks, “I see you aren’t wasting any time. Don’t stop on my account, I can move to the other room.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: so one last time love, come and rip my clothes off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. this time we're done for

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no excuse for this, the first chapter's been sitting in my WIP folder for about a thousand years and then I listened to the amazing devil's wild blue yonder and was briefly possessed by a burning need for yen to dom tf out of my mc and then of course the affectionate banging in ch 2  
> Mel's name is Melisa which means honeybee and you know I had to make a chapter for dandelion/honeybee ok it was cute  
> So for context about Mel's nebulous issues, I have no idea how to describe it so I put my own neurodivergent experiences on paper. i don't think i could write a neurotypical character if i wanted to and also i don't want to  
> also mel is afab but otherwise no gender only lizard

The party showed no signs of stopping, though it was already a little past midnight. Everyone wanted to celebrate, of course, this small village had been unable to retrieve supplies or trade at all with neighbors for quite some time. Mothers and fathers alike worried how to feed and protect their children, elders no longer knew of any comforting, wise words to share with the younger generations- many feared that their tiny home would vanish into dust.

Of course, that didn’t happen. Several days ago, the four of you came to answer the call, Geralt especially. While chatting with the remaining locals, you discovered that the monsters lurked underneath the soft dirt surrounding the establishment, swallowing their victims whole. A few villagers were lucky enough to have killed one, dragging it back to have the doctor examine it. And then you, Geralt, and Yennefer examined it, with Jaskier requesting to not be present for that. It was about as long as an adult human, body like a snake with protrusions that were hypothesized to move the monsters through the dirt. No wonder they had moved so fast. They had no eyes, or visible ears, but they had no problem singling out people who wandered too far from the village.

When the four of you set out, you all agreed to not bring Roach. You felt sick when your mind quickly turned to the worst-case scenario, and you were comforted that it was agreed upon- Roach would stay out of harm’s way at the inn.

It took a few days’ work, quickly learning that the number of monsters was higher than the initial guess of about five to ten. In all, nearly twenty were eliminated. When Yennefer examined another monster’s body, she determined that it was an older species originating from the desert. How they got so far into the plains was unknown but the monsters being determined an invasive species made it easier to do the job.

At noon, the fourth day, Geralt had eliminated the last one. And another round of you listening carefully to the movements in the dirt confirmed it- who would’ve thought your own issues would come in handy with it?

Yennefer helped mend a path from the village to the next establishment- the ground was so riddled with holes and tiny tunnels that riding a horse out was inadvisable. But one path would help them begin the process of restocking and building their home again.

And so you celebrate tonight. The innkeeper broke out a very old shelf of ales, which you’re unsure if that made it good or bad. You aren’t such a drinker.

You watch as Jaskier performs a lively song about the brave acts of Geralt of Rivia, occasionally slipping a song about love and begging a father for permission to marry, or a comedic tale of a mad wizard trying to clone fish. As the night continues though, you grow weary. And the sounds are becoming too much- you love Jaskier’s voice and many a night he’d sing you to sleep. But everyone is loud; beer mugs slamming on tables, villagers stomping and dancing and filling the tavern with laughter. You’re happy for them, but soon you realize that you want to be in a quieter space.

Your affliction’s been around your whole life, though you never really call it such. Your mother and father did, the old wizard they asked to examine you called it that too. So, it was settled, and your parents made the accommodations, but it left _you_ feeling like the problem. It was you, not the world around you. Your party though, your family for the last few years, didn’t really see it that way.

What does it, is Yennefer asking if you were alright three times and you still couldn’t understand what she was saying. She gives you a sympathetic smile and whispers something to Geralt beside her. He looks at the two of you, giving a small smile and whispering something back.

Yen stands up from his side and walks to you, holding her hand out. Her violet eyes glitter in the dim candlelight from your side of the table. You take her hand and as she leads you through the crowd, she begins rubbing her thumb on the back of your hand. Yen knows how to calm you down, but she also knows when it’s necessary to step away from the stimulation and find somewhere quiet.

The two of you climb up the stairs, the tension in your shoulders lowering with the volume of the patrons behind you. Though the difference between floors isn’t not much, it was a good start. And when the door closes behind you, you make a beeline for the bed. Not even the soft one in the connecting room, just directly to the bed in front of you and you collapse. Leather top and pants be damned, you aren’t even going to bother taking off the cloak you were wearing.

You close your eyes, sighing in relief because a quieter room was heavenly. Not silent, but quiet. Your perfect room is one with soft daylight, the only sounds being the singing of birds outside and maybe some rain. And also Jaskier’s voice. And Yennefer’s, and Geralt’s, and Ciri’s. Four other living beings capable of speech is about your limit, and thankfully the number of people you adore in this world fit in that. You do miss Ciri’s voice, but she has been staying with someone while the rest of you went on the journey. It’s for the best too. Children need space to discover themselves, especially one like Ciri.

The room silences suddenly, and you open your eyes.

You sit up and watch Yennefer finish a motion at the door. She turns to you, “Figured you’d like it a little quieter.” Eyeing you from top to bottom she grins, “Planning on sleeping in that?”

A giggle escapes you and you stand to off the cloak eventually. “Yep, haven’t you heard? Sleeping in armor is a new thing, all the royalty does it now.”

Yennefer scoffs, “Don’t joke like that, I know some royalty who probably do that already.” She carefully removes her own coat and rests it on the rack near the door. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” You spoke while removing your boots. You stumble awkwardly, because of course Yennefer is so smooth even when changing into nightwear, she always is. You’ve seen her in less but no matter what the circumstances are, it never gets old to you how beautiful she is.

Eventually the two of you find yourselves in nighttime attire, her in a soft white gown and you in a patchwork of clothing. You wear a pair of cotton bottoms given to you by Jaskier when you first joined them on adventures and a shirt that you Definitely Did Not Steal from Geralt.

“Pensive you are little honeybee.” Yennefer says once the two of you are sitting on the bed. “What’s on your mind?”

You shrug, “I think it’s more tired than pensive.” A smile forms on your lips when she calls you by your affectionate nickname.

“Well, you did do a lot of running around the last few days.” Yennefer sits up straight and you know that posture. You crawl over to her side of the bed and sit, back facing towards her. She begins freeing your hair from its bindings, unbraiding, and running her fingers through the length. You could easily do it yourself, and frequently you do, but Yennefer also knows that this kind of ritual is like singing a lullaby. It’s relaxing.

Over the last year as you’ve gotten to know her, you feel more like Yennefer is very selective of the people she spends time with. At first it scared you because how could you measure up to the number of amazing people she’d met in her lifetime- much longer compared to yours. But, the longer you got to know her, the more you’re just happy. You’re happy she enjoys your company. You’re happy she feels comfortable to be even slightly vulnerable some days. It’s a start because she isn’t going to share her entire life story anytime soon. But it’s a good start.

You hum contentedly as she began winding your hair into a loose braid, nothing special, just a functional plait to keep your hair from getting very tangled over the night.

She surprises you though with a kiss to your exposed shoulder blade. You shiver a little from the sensation, feeling the grin pulling at your lips again. She can’t see your grin though, and to check she taps your shoulder with her finger twice. It became a necessity, having signals for when you got overwhelmed or couldn’t hear. Even in environments where you could hear like now, it was the best way to get something across immediately. Two taps to the shoulder was a check-in, _Is this okay?_

You nod excitedly and there’s very little wait time before she begins to trail warm kisses upwards. You shoulder blade, your neck, the little space between shoulder and neck and- oh that’s unfair. You hum as she sucks a red mark there, feeling a flush of warmth travel down your body- pooling between your legs. You and Yennefer could get pretty rough sometimes, but the sweet nights are just as satisfying. It definitely had taken time to build to this point. You were sure at one point that maybe Yen didn’t think you were able to handle her brand of rough; and then of course a night with her and Geralt changed things a bit. But she still enjoys being sweet to you- a mystery considering how both you and Jaskier could be quite the hellions on journeys.

But you love it and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Sometimes she prefers Geralt for the vulnerable nights, and that was okay. You certainly don’t make a habit of pouring your heart out to her, usually. You’re just glad she has someone to be vulnerable to.

You’re brought back to reality like a falling star when she inches her hands around your waist. One hand snakes up your back, like she was trying to find your freckles without lifting your shirt. The other rests at the hem of your pants, and she doesn’t even get the chance to finish tapping before you’re nodding.

This was not the first time you’d slept with her, so you should’ve realized that she wasn’t going to touch you in that moment. Instead she teased you, fingers dancing around your sex like she was deciding where she wanted to start. You’re so focused on that teasing you didn’t even notice her other hand that was sneaking to your front. A few words tumble from you, some which could be referred to as spoken language, but Yen understands you as she gropes your chest.

You rest your head against her shoulder, soft moans finally erupting from you before you can think twice. You hope that spell she put on the door silences you as well.

It’s almost embarrassing, how wet you are as she finally dips a finger between your folds but the sound she makes is one of satisfaction. She presses a kiss to that damned spot on your neck again, mumbling into your skin, “Such a good little honeybee, Mel-” You jerk as her fingers brushed against your clit. “ _So good for me_ ,” she gives another kiss and that sinful tongue of hers licks a stripe to your earlobe, which she takes gently between her teeth.

Your thighs are shaking, and it takes almost no time for her to take you apart with her fingers. One hand on your breast, and the other pressing two fingers inside of you, she’s sending you hurtling to the other side and you’re at her mercy.

You quake as your orgasm is pulled from you, the heel of her palm still stimulating your clit while you’re mumbling some sort of nonsense that might have been her name and pleas for something. She doesn’t stop, working you fast into a second release. You whine, high and needy as she whispers absolutely _filthy_ things to you about how she’d love to taste you and-

The door unlocks and swings open- you close your legs like Yen’s hand wasn’t already in your pants but Geralt stands there, wearing a tired look on his face. A tired look that’s replaced by something else as his eyes land on the two of you on the bed. The door was already shut behind him and he smirks, “I see you aren’t wasting any time. Don’t stop on my account, I can move to the other room.”

“Bullshit,” Yen chuckles and nudges you with the hand not currently still inside you. Two taps, but she speaks too. “Are you alright if Geralt joins?”

You bite your lip to hide your grin, but nod fervently, keening at Yen’s curling fingers.

Geralt takes a step forward, but Yen stops him. “Not yet, love. On your knees in front of the bed.”

He follows her orders like following the request of a god. Hands on the tops of his thighs.

“I felt your reaction when he walked in, Mel,” Yen spoke teasingly. “Do you like the idea of him watching you?”

You nod as you meet Geralt’s eyes, bright in hue but dark with intention. The bulge forming in his pants is becoming fairly noticeable. Wicked thoughts cross your mind, namely the few times you and Geralt would put on a show for Yen. And of course the time that Jaskier joined in and helped you with volume control in a rather unconventional way.

“Geralt,” she addresses the Witcher before you, who watches you with a hunger that makes you tremble. He tilts his head up to meet her eyes with a smile. “Would you help our little honeybee with those gaudy trousers?” She removes her fingers, prompting a sad whine from you but she at least doesn’t stop touching you.

“Yes,” his voice overrides the urge to giggle at her comment about Jaskier’s pants. Soon he’s hooking his fingers around the band of them and tugging the fabric away from your hips. You lift a little to help him and in seconds you’re completely bare from the waist down. He coaxes your thighs apart, his eyes falling to where Yen is teasing you. He starts to reach forward but the mage stops him. “You’re not allowed to touch,” her fingers ghost over your entrance, “yet.” You shudder.

Yen hums in delight and instructs Geralt to remain on his knees but it’s lost to you when she begins to circle your clit again. You had been so close to tipping over but you’re content with being slowly brought there once more. Especially with Geralt watching you- Yen at some point must have given him permission to touch himself, which he had no problem doing without breaking eye contact.

While she has you distracted, Yen dips her fingers into you again and works you faster. Your chest rising and falling fast, she knows where your weak spots are and one of her favorite games is to see how many times you can cum. It’s a game that Geralt enjoys playing too, because as you succumb to your second orgasm, she orders him to use his mouth on you.

He wastes no time climbing to the bed and wrapping his arms around your thighs. He taps your hip to check in and you nod so quickly you worried for a second you would hit Yen in the process. As her fingers leave you, Geralt takes their place and your voice cracks. You’re given no time to come down and that isn’t a problem for you as the Witcher’s grip tightens to hold you in place.

You look to Yen who begins to move, and she giggles at what you assume was a sorrowful look in your eyes. She kisses you silly and reassures you before she pulls away. “I’m not leaving,” she punctuates with another kiss.

Instead of leaving, she sits on the other side of the bed, resting on her knees as she watches you. You break away from Geralt’s gaze as he sucks on your clit, his grip doing things to you as you tried to not wiggle from his efforts. You turn to her, your eyes following her hands as she hikes her night dress up to her hips. Like you, she’s bare of any undergarments.

And she wants you to see that.

And you’re _more than happy_ to.

As Geralt wrenches a wanton moan from you, Yen’s lips pull into a grin as she begins to pleasure herself. She’s vocal like you, but more productive with it. Asking you if Geralt’s fucking you with his mouth well enough, telling you what the view does for her.

Whether it’s Geralt’s fingers pushing into you, her voice, or the strangled sound of pleasure the Witcher tries to drown out when you reached for his head, you’re shaking through a third orgasm. Tears form at the edge of your eyes, it’s so good, so good you might burn up on the spot.

Somewhere between your third and fourth orgasm, the door was unlocked and opened once more, Jaskier entering the room with an exaggerated sigh. Similar to Geralt walking in earlier, his demeanor changed as he raised his eyebrows, closing and locking the door. “Glad you’re having fun while I entertain the masses.” He gently places his lute against a wall and removes his coat.

You consider saying something but Geralt’s groaning in your core and the vibration just about drives you mad. Yen smiles and speaks for you. “This is the first time we’ve had a bed big enough for more than two of us.”

Jaskier snorts and continues undressing but it’s not in a very seductive manner like he normally would. “Well, I would love to join, but I’m afraid I may actually be too tired for tonight. They asked for _three_ encores.” He emphasizes by holding up three fingers.

The little devil, Geralt grins into your flesh and presses a third finger into you; and as he hums against your clit you cum for the fourth and final time, only weak whines falling from your lips.

Jaskier does come over and press a chaste kiss to your lips, a strange contrast to the lustful motions Geralt makes in you as he pulls you down gently from orgasmic bliss. Geralt gets a kiss to the top of his head. Yen gets a wave, because she and Jaskier weren’t very romantically involved. At least they’ve moved past hostility and are on the “My partners like you so I’ll be civil” page.

Your eyes fall shut as Jaskier closes the door to the other ‘room’, and Geralt removes his hand from between your legs. He kisses you, starting fierce but slowing when he feels that you’re struggling to keep his pace. He pulls away and you let your head fall to the comfort of the bed, trying to catch your breath.

Beside you, you think you hear Geralt asking if Yen has found a release yet, because you hear her clearly respond, “No, I think I want to cum with you on your back.” You grin as Geralt’s grip on your thigh tightens- not painfully, but like the idea she proposed is everything he wanted and more.

“What about you, honeybee?” Geralt asks. Rarely did Geralt use your nickname, usually ‘Mel’ or ‘Melisa’, but you love hearing it from his voice.

“I don’t think I can move my legs,” You giggle, “I might have to retire for the night.” You are only human after all.

Yen leans over and kisses your forehead while Geralt moves to kiss your cheek. “Don’t feel pressured, darling,” the mage uses her clean hand to brush a few strands of your sweaty hair out of your face. “There’s always tomorrow, if you’d like.”

You nod, and after Yen gives you a cleaning rag to contain some of the mess, Geralt helps you to your feet. You know they’re smiling at your wobbling and you feel that they should. That was a hell of a time, you think.

Geralt is pushed onto the bed, and after Yen crawls up his body, you give one last wave and a soft ‘goodnight’ before retreating into the dark room where Jaskier snores softly. You take off Geralt’s shirt, feeling far too warm for any layers of clothing, especially if you’re going to cuddle someone with as much body hair as Jaskier.

He stirs as you crawl under the covers, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a few sleepy kisses to the top of your head.

“Hello, little bee,” he mumbles, running his fingers through your hair that no longer could stay in the braid.

“Hello, dandelion.” You mumble back, the tethers of sleep beginning to pull you under.

You sleep very, very well that night.

A few hours later and the moon is high in the sky, crickets and frogs and other nightly creatures continuing their symphony even after the bard retired for bed. The room is quiet mostly, save for the soft panting of a Witcher and a mage- naked and content with the way the evening played out for them.

Yen sits up and stretches, wearing the hickeys decorating her body proudly. As did Geralt, though he ran his fingers up Yen’s spine affectionately. “I think I’m ready for bed, if you are?” he says softly.

She looks over at his body, marveling at her handiwork, from scratches to hickeys, and nods. She much prefers the marks she left on him to his battle scars, because though hers were still ugly, they made him feel good. She didn’t know it, but Geralt feels similarly to her.

Geralt sighs when they open the door though, and it isn’t a sigh of discontent. Somehow, you and Jaskier are tangled into each other as though the two of you were one. Also somehow, the two of you managed to take up the space of the entire bed. Yen sighs too but can’t hide the smile that crosses her features. The dim candlelight of the other room doesn’t wake you or Jaskier, but it illuminates your faces enough that Geralt and Yen can see the sleepy expressions you wore.

Geralt doesn’t look away from the two of you but addresses her. “How do you feel about a cuddle?”

“I’m not opposed to it, but,” Yen’s voice trails off and she turns to look at the adjoining bathroom. “I think I want a bath before bedtime.” She says with a wicked smile. Geralt is weak to it and they both know it, so he gently closes the door and lets her take his hand.

Bath time it is, then.


	2. let's hide under the covers

Sometime when you wake up, it’s to Yennefer and Geralt preparing to leave. Jaskier is still sleeping soundly behind you, arms wrapping tighter around your midsection when you move to see if it’s already time to leave the village.

It isn’t, and you’re thankful because it’s a miserable day for travel. The rains are soft, but the skies are grey all around, indicating that the day ahead will continue to be misty and not-quite cold but just enough that it’s uncomfortable.

Yennefer presses a kiss to your forehead, informing you that she and Geralt have business to attend to with the tavern owner to make sure the monsters eradicated wouldn’t come back. Invasive species have a habit of spreading like wildfire.

You catch Geralt’s smile before he wishes you and Jaskier a good morning, and then he and Yen are walking out of the room.

You relax into the bed and Jaskier’s arms again, your movements barely waking him. He grunts sleepily into the back of your neck, and you settle to listen to the rain on the window and his soft breathing.

It doesn’t take long for you to get restless though, because you’re the kind of person who is awake once they’re awake. Mostly it’s just difficult to rest on the same side forever, so you slowly try to turn to your other side without waking the sleeping man.

It’s a failed attempt, because once you settle on your hip and cuddle closer to Jaskier, he opens his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” you say as you press a kiss to his brow.

He grumbles something about ale and, pie? Pierogis? Something utterly ridiculous that probably might’ve been an attempt at real language and you forget to try and stifle your giggles.

He scowls at you, definitely over the top and meaningless, “Oh god, at least you’re not Yen.”

You raise your eyebrows, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“She’d never let me live that down.”

“She’s been nicer to you lately,” You point out as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

He hums, “Oh yeah, she did compliment me the other day when she said that my shirt didn’t look like a love potion salesman’s last attempt at modern fashion.” His words have no venom though, because even if he’s not as close to Yen as you or Geralt are, he has respect for her. And she has respect for him. Geralt once told you that they absolutely despised each other when they first met, so you’ll consider this progress.

You grin widely, “See? And she only called those trousers you gave me ‘gaudy’, that’s improvement.”

He makes an offended noise, “’Gaudy’? I’ll have you know I got those trousers as payment for helping Geralt take care of a,” his words fail him as his warm hand comes to rest at your hip, and he smirks at you when he discovers that you are not in fact, wearing his pants or any at all.

“What’s wrong, dandelion?” you ask, biting your lower lip. “Did you forget the story of saving a lady’s consort and receiving his trousers as thanks?”

His gaze darkens minutely, “Why on earth would I bring up past lovers when there’s such a beautiful being, completely bare in bed?” The way his thumb rubs against your hip does not go unnoticed by you.

Of course Jaskier knows how attractive he is, how endearing his beautiful voice is and certainly how to use that voice to make someone melt under his attention. But you also know how self-conscious he feels around Geralt and Yen, and you wonder if he knows that you find him just as attractive as your other two partners.

And so, you let him know, and hope that it leaves no room for any nervous thoughts to find their way back to his pretty head.

“That’s funny, because I thought you still had pants on,” you shift a leg forward, pressing your thigh against him to feel that he’s already half-hard. You reach up and wrap a hand around the back of his neck like he’s your anchor, and let your fingers run through his dark hair. You don’t tug though, you want him to feel the gentle warmth you felt for him between your lungs.

The soft noise that comes from him makes you smile, and you lean forward to press as many kisses to his jaw as he likes.

Which, it turns out, is a lot. He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him, making you shiver as his fingers trace your spine from top to bottom. He flashes you a smile, and good heavens you find yourself feeling infinitely fond of him with his messy hair and soft eyes, and with the beginnings of a blush across his cheeks. You think you want to see how flushed you can make him.

It takes a little time to reposition, but soon you find that you’ve swapped somewhat as you roll your hips against the thigh Jaskier has pressed between your legs. There’s purpose in your motions, but little urgency. It isn’t a race, but a stroll.

You hum when his hips stutter, because your fingers loop around the hem of his pants. His breath catches and you press an open-mouthed kiss on his pulse point, before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“How are you feeling?” You tilt your head slightly, checking in to make sure you’re reading the situation right.

“ _Fucking amazing,_ ” he breathes and smiles down at you, “And yourself?”

“Wonderful,” you respond, and pull him to you for a kiss.

Intimacy with Jaskier isn’t necessarily easy or simplistic, but there’s a softness to it- a kind of natural rhythm that you two fall into easily. Jaskier prefers to see the faces of his partners during one-on-one intimate times, and that makes it easy for you because there’s very little grey area with his responsiveness, how openly he shows enjoyment.

And, how openly he voices it when you slide your hand down his pants to palm his erection.

You swallow his sounds greedily as your wrap your fingers around him, pumping at a languid, slow pace until he was so hard _you_ could feel him aching.

He dips his head down from your lips to begin mouthing at the faint red marks along your neck and shoulder- the remnants of the night before.

With your leg hiked over his hip, he reaches around you to grab at your behind and knead the soft flesh. It’s almost enough to distract you from the way his fingers move just a little further down to just barely graze over the wetness accumulating. It’s an awkward angle, and it would probably hurt his wrist to really stimulate you like that, but his feather-light touches are enough to draw whimpers from you anyway.

He groans, low and deep as he sucks a red mark just above one that Yen left earlier, and when he pulls away he sounds almost drunk.

“ _Please,_ honeybee, please let me touch you. I want to make you feel- ah, _fuck_ ,” you bite your lip, grinning at the way he keens when you add just the slightest bit of pressure in the right spots, “I want to make you feel good,” he moans.

You think about teasing him some more, reminding him that he’s already making you feel nothing less than wonderous. But you’d be lying if you said that you didn’t want more.

“On your back?” You suggest, your hand no longer in his pants, but pressed against his heart slightly.

He nods frantically, though there’s a bit of remorse like he doesn’t want to let you go.

Blankets are pushed aside, and Jaskier _finally_ rids himself of his pants before you swing your leg over to his other hip. He isn’t inside you yet and you feel dizzy, slowly rolling your hips into his and watching as his head falls back into the pillows, cursing. You’re certainly wet enough for it to be a sensual glide along his cock, a hypnotic motion that draws maddeningly sweet sounds from the bard.

As tempting as it is to keep him like this forever, his hips jerk slightly, making the head of his cock press against your clit and tugging a whine from you before you’re aware of it. You look down, almost embarrassed by how he watches you, and tilt _just_ so-

Your head falls back and a truly unabashed moan pours from you; below, Jaskier groans in a similar fashion as you sink down onto his length slowly. He’s not any longer than average, but he’s slightly thicker and it’s just a hair’s width away from being uncomfortable as you take him inch by inch. You lean forward, hands on either side of Jaskier’s head as his hips are flush with your ass. His hands fly up to grip your waist and the abrupt thrust upwards makes you shudder as he bottoms out.

He’s always been very touchy, needing more than just the sexual sensation, but the intimate feeling of a hand on his cheek or fingers through his hair is what made the difference between a good lay and a _goddamn experience_.

So you place a hand against his cheek, your thumb playing with his bottom lip as he grunts with effort, never looking away from your gaze. You can barely get words out like this, as you meet his thrusts and find yourself becoming needier, but that doesn’t stop you from trying.

“Oh gods, Jaskier, _hah- fuck!_ So good, so beautiful, I l- _love_ hearing you like this,” you smile at the way he flushes from your praises. Good. You want him to feel like a marvel, because he is.

You clench around him on purpose and sigh happily when he’s caught by surprise, his moan shifting to nearly a shout as he fucks up into you. Your thighs tremble as you try to match his pace, but last night’s festivities really took it out of you and the addition of Jaskier’s thumb pressing against your clit is making it difficult to keep up.

He slows his thrusts and you open your eyes.

He looks at you with _reverence_ and fuck if that doesn’t do something to you.

“Alright, Mel?” He asks, low and sensually.

You nod, “M-My legs,” you huff out a breath, the concept of stringing together a sentence fleeing your mind but he understands you, nonetheless.

“On your back?” He echoes the same words you said to him earlier, and you nod once more as you catch your breath.

Instead of letting you up, he wraps an arm around you and pushes off one side, flipping the two of you over with minimal awkwardness. Your back meets the mattress with an ‘ _Oof_ ’ and you giggle, because it was silly and romantic and you’re just so elated that you don’t know how to contain it.

Jaskier doesn’t seem too upset that you’re not able to contain it, though, as he runs his hands down your thighs.

“I may not be as strong and smooth as Geralt, but-”

He quiets with your disapproving noise and you gently take his chin between your thumb and forefinger, making sure he can’t look away from you when you speak.

“’M with you, right now,” it’s hard to put it exactly to words, so you slowly say, “I want to be here.”

He stares at you for a few seconds, before biting his lower lip and ducking down to kiss you, warm and slow. You know it’s to hide from the vulnerability, and that’s okay for the moment as long as he knows you’re being serious.

He positions himself at your slick entrance, having slipped out before rolling the two of you over, and slowly fills you again.

You hum contentedly against his lips, choking out a whine as he pulls out again until just the head remains. When he smiles into the kiss, you hope it’s because he feels you trying to goad him into fucking you properly, rolling your hips to try and get more of him.

He snaps his hips forward and sets a fast pace, punching little gasps and moans from you. The position alone isn’t enough to make you cum, but it feels nice to make him feel good, to hear him whimper as he fucks into you like he may never get the chance again.

“Do you want-?” He grunts, and you already know what he’s asking so you nod excitedly, moving one of your hands down to where you’re connected. You whine, high and needy as you match his rhythm. You reach down just a little further when he slows his thrusts, gathering your wetness from around where he’s inside you and he makes a desperate sound when you tighten from stimulating yourself again.

He doesn’t start up again and you’re about to beg when he grabs at your thighs, positioning you like he was trying to pull you into his lap. You tremble, knowing what comes next because you love this position with him.

He drives into you, hitting all of the nice pleasure points inside you at this angle and you’re already close as you frantically circle your clit. It’s an effort to keep your eyes open, but you want to watch Jaskier’s face as he takes you apart so perfectly. And he’s a sight to behold – blushing down to his chest, pupils blown wide, kiss-bruised bottom lip caught by his teeth.

It isn’t a sharp drop into ecstasy, but it’s close to it as you feel yourself become overwhelmed with sensation, moaning loudly as you cum on his cock. He curses, slowing his thrusts to help you ride it out until you’re shivering and almost over-stimulated, hips jerking as he thrusts deep into you.

He pauses, folding over and pressing his forehead against your collarbone. You pull your hand away from your sensitive clit and hum, kissing the crown of his head. Your voice is wrecked as you say his name softly, kissing down to his lips as he looks up.

“Y-You, you didn’t,” you pant, melting into the kiss he plants on your lips.

“I don’t want to push you-” he grunts as you tighten your legs around him, effectively cutting off his self-sacrificing suggestion.

“Want you to, _please,_ ” you whimper.

His hips are stuttering when he picks up again, already nearing the edge of his own crescendo while he fucks you hard and fast. He’s leaning over you, panting into your neck and you’re ecstatic because you can moan into his ear like this.

“S-So good, _gods_ , feels a- _hah!_ Amazing, you feel _amazing,_ ” you try to keep your voice steady so he can hear how good he makes you feel, but your breathing is shallow like your lungs have room only for the affection you feel.

It’s effective though, because it only takes a few more thrusts until he cums with a bitten off curse. You don’t hear it at first, as he fills you, but he’s moaning your name like a prayer into your neck as you help him ride it out.

Neither of you want to move for a moment, content listening to each other breathe, but he twitches from sensitivity and your legs are beginning to cramp as you hold him tightly to your chest. He pulls out and you shiver, feeling his cum leak from you but he grabs a rag nearby to help clean you up a little. The rag ends up… somewhere, but you don’t care because soon he’s pulling you in for a cuddle, wrapping his arms around you and tucking your head under his chin.

You hum happily, pressing a kiss to his throat and you bring your hand up to play with his hair as your limbs come back to you slowly.

Once your mind returns to you too, you pull away somewhat so you can look at him. “I meant what I said, you know? You’re not an afterthought, I’m with you because I want to be.”

He smiles warmly, “You’re too sweet, little honeybee.”

“Just the right amount for you, pretty dandelion,” you reply, pressing your hand to his cheek again.

“ _Told you Geralt, I’ll have my coin now-_ ”

You and Jaskier both startle at Yen’s voice from the door. She leans against the frame with her arms crossed, amused look in her eyes. Geralt is behind her, sighing, “It’s impolite to interrupt the afterglow, Yennefer.”

“How long have you been standing there?” Jaskier demands.

“Long enough to know the two of you are absolute saps,” she grins.

You giggle as Jaskier reaches for the blankets, “Menaces, the both of you,” he mutters as he tosses the sheet over your bodies. You sit upright, comfortable around them to not feel the need to cover your top half. Jaskier is more than happy to shift and rest his head in your lap.

“So are there any more of them?” You ask.

Geralt shakes his head as Yen answers, “Doesn’t look like it. We think a few of the little monsters came over by accident and spread that way, as opposed to just randomly arriving. There’s been no sightings in surrounding areas either, so this has been wrapped up nicely.”

“Oh good, but do we have to leave already? These beds are awfully comfortable.” Jaskier sighs.

“The innkeeper insisted that we could stay another night if we like, and it might be better to with the way the rain is looking.” Geralt responds, “Are either of you hungry? I imagine you’ve worked up quite the appetite.”

Warmth blooms across your cheeks, and you look down to Jaskier, “I am, you?”

“Absolutely, please tell me you two went to that little bakery near the tavern,” he says as he looks around for his pants.

Geralt makes some noncommittal noise -prompting a whine from Jaskier about how good the bakery smelled when we passed it the first day- and tried to hide his mischievous grin from the bard.

Yen helps you up and gives you the night shirt you Maybe Might Have Stolen from Geralt, “Can I please let you borrow some other pair of trousers?” She suggests with a raised eyebrow.

You wrinkle your nose, “I dunno, Yen, they are very soft,” you say, walking with her into the other room to find said pair.

“Don’t tell me you actually like them.”

“Hey,” Jaskier, points at Yen with some pastry, “I’ll have you know that my clothes are just fine.” When she gives him a disbelieving look, he continues, “At least my dresses don’t have built-in bondage rope.”

She scowls, though it’s more playful than offended, “It is _not_ bondage rope.” Geralt pointedly looks away when she says this and you grin.

“I don’t know about you three, but _I_ think that built-in bondage rope is useful on a dress,” you joke, prompting a cackle from Jaskier and a withering look from Yen. You find the pants and slide your legs into them, reaching for a pastry as you sit cross-legged on the edge of the bed.

You don’t notice that Geralt is fighting a laugh until he speaks, “It would make impromptu fucking a lot simpler,” he says and takes a bite out of his breakfast.

You definitely don’t laugh when Yen blushes and suggests that Geralt could wear a little more exciting attire himself.


End file.
